


Ulang Tahun

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku baru ingat jika aku umurku bertambah.





	Ulang Tahun

_Aku telah lahir ke dunia dengan sengsara_

_Segala kehidupan kulampaui dalam putus asa_

_Nun jauh di sana, para bintang semakin bertambah usia_

_Angan-angan terasa tersumbat oleh derita petaka_

_Waktu memang bergulir begitu sepat_

_Tapi entah mengapa kurasa menjadi lambat_

_Semakin lama semakin dekat dan lekat_

_Diriku masih diselimuti awan pekat_

_Namun, kodrat Ilahi memutuskan_

_Sebuah kesengsaraan kini menjadi kemenangan_

_Kuhembuskan napas pelan-pelan_

_Hingga berubah seperti kenyataan_

_Mungkin raga ini terlalu ragu dan malu_

_Untuk mengungkap rasa syukur pada-Mu_

_Bilangan angka yang terdapat di setiap langkahku_

_Sungguh luruh oleh tanggal yang semakin maju_

_Sebenarnya aku masih hidup walau redup_

_Tapi sebab setiap tahun aku basah kuyup_

_Dan tubuhku terkena tepung bercampur kertas berwarna jingga_

_Akan kukatakan jika hari ini aku bahagia_

_Demi mengejar masa yang belum tua_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Saya lupa tanggalnya berapa. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
